


Omega’s first Christmas

by FireFandoming



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Everyone Else, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Omega, Christmas Fluff, First Christmas, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Pack Dynamics, References to Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFandoming/pseuds/FireFandoming
Summary: Pack Omega!Peter’s first Christmas with all his Alphas. Most importantly with his favorite Alpha Tony. Mostly fluff with mentions of sex. Omegas are pets in this. This ficlet is a repost from my tumblr and has no beta all errors are my own. Happy holidays.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Other(s), Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 250





	Omega’s first Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays to everyone whatever you celebrate this time of year. If you celebrate nothing I hope you have a happy winter or summer depending on where you live. <3

Christmas at Avengers Tower used to be just another day. Everyone doing their thing or having no interest in the holiday. That changed after Tony insisted on buying an omega several months ago. He knew it would raise morale. Help everyone cool off after missions. The beautiful little thing was amazed the second the shops started putting holiday stuff out. The colors, the lights, sparkle everything that was pretty and shiny or cute Peter wanted. 

So the first annual Avengers big family Christmas was decided on. No one can say no to Peter(especially not when he's on his knees). 

December first a massive tree went up. Everyone helped decorate it. "You know Christmas is just another stolen holiday you humans came with for your Jesus nonsense, " Thor comments hanging a shiny red bulb. 

"It is?" Peter questions utterly perplexed. 

"Don't stress him out with big ideas like that. Just let him be happy, " Bucky replies shaking his head. 

The omega continues putting up ornaments unphased by the comments. Humming jiggle bells to himself. A ladder is needed to reach most of the top branches. Everyone agrees that their omega should put the star on top. "I don't like heights. Tony should do it!" He exclaims. 

Of course, the omega chooses his favorite Alpha to get the job done. Bruce and Rhodey hold the ladder Tony doesn't trust anyone else. He puts the star top. Peter claps his hands with glee when the job is done "Yay!" He yells jumping up and down. 

After the tower is decked out floor to ceiling in shimmer and glam everyone has time in one of the many living rooms. Mugs of homemade hot chocolate curtsey of their resident omega. Everyone takes turns knotting Peter on their laps. Tony goes last because the omega always wants cuddles from Tony after everyone has had a turn. "You happy baby?" The billionaire murmurs in the omega's ear cumming as he asks it. Peter just hums contently in response. 

On the seventeen's Peter suggests "Making a gingerbread village, " so everyone can have their own. Of course, again no one can say no to him. Thor decides a gentler approach to things telling Peter stories the wonderful Yuletide feasts in the halls Asgard. The omega eyes sparkle anytime he's told about anything of magic. 

"Your parents used to wrap gifts with newspaper or...gift rather, " Bucky comments to Steve. "Was it the same paper they made you use in your shoes?" He asks snickering to himself. 

"Yes it was actually, " Steve says shaking head at his friend. 

Peter stands up and walks over to the blond Alpha, "Oh poor Alpha, " he declares hugging the man. Steve just coos and kisses the omega on the top of the head. 

When the hug breaks up Peter goes back to working on his gingerbread house. It's more candy than gingerbread at this point. Not surprising to anyone the omega loves sweets. 

When all the houses are done the village in Tony's eyes looks like a cluster fuck but Peter claps again "Perfect!" He shouts utterly delighted. 

"Who's do think is the best?" Sam inquires pushing his luck. 

Peter looks over the village nervously. The gentle soul doesn't want to upset any of his Alphas. After a few moments, he just points to his own gingerbread house. Such a diplomatic Angel. 

On Christmas, Eve stockings are hung and piles of presents under the tree. Spiked eggnog with candy canes everyone tipsy and enjoying time with a just as tipsy Peter on their laps. 

When it's time for bed, of course, Peter curls in his favorite Alpha's king-sized bed naked. "What are you hoping to get tomorrow?" The Alpha asks. 

"I already have you, " Peter replies. The Alpha's heart just melts at that. 

"You are too cute sweetie, " The Alpha replies. He jovially fucks Peter to sleep after that. The omega is such an adorable boy. 

Christmas morning everyone has Christmas sweaters on. Another precious idea from their darling omega. To keep the number of gifts from getting out of hand a secret Santa was agreed upon. The only exception was Peter. He made little handmade gifts for every Alpha to fill their stockings. Of course, every one of them wanted to buy for Peter. 

"This is the best Christmas ever!" The omega yells happily. 

It's his first Christmas the Alphas now but it doesn't make it any less of a charming statement. But it will be the first of many. Seeing Peter's cute face light with wonder at the sight of everything is worth it alone. 

  
  
  



End file.
